leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
String Shot (move)
String Shot (Japanese: いとをはく Spit Thread) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I to V String Shot decreases the targets' stat by one stage. In battles with multiple opponents, String Shot targets all adjacent foes. Generation VI onward String Shot now decreases the targets' Speed stat by two stages. String Shot can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing any of the moves , and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Buginium Z into Z-String Shot, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Strings are sprayed out and wrapped around the target to reduces its Speed.}} |A move that lowers the foe's Speed.}} |Binds the foe with string to reduce its Speed.}} |The foe is bound with strings shot from the mouth to reduce its Speed.}} |The foe is bound with silk blown from the user's mouth. It reduces the target's Speed stat.}} |The targets are bound with silk blown from the user's mouth. This silk reduces the targets' Speed stat.}} |The opposing Pokémon are bound with silk blown from the user's mouth that harshly lowers the Speed stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By By Move Tutor In other games Description |Reduces the target's Movement Speed by one level, even at a distance.}} |Reduces the target's Movement Speed by 1 level, even at a distance.}} | }} |It reduces even a faraway Pokémon's Travel Speed.}} |It reduces the Travel Speed of a Pokémon, even one far away.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} * In The Treasure Is All Mine!, told his to use String Shot on James, but James had his confuse Sebastian and Spinarak with before the move could be used. In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga * Bugsy's was told to use String Shot in Let's Aim For The Goal! but it was not shown using the move. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon RéBURST manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * String Shot is the only Bug-type status move that has an accuracy less than 100%. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吐絲 |zh_cmn=吐絲 / 吐丝 |cs=Zámotkový útok |da=Trådskud |nl=Bindschot |fi=Rihmaisku Narulaukaus (M05) |fr=Sécrétion |de=Fadenschuss |el=Νηματική Έκκριση |hi=धागा छोरो Dhaga Choro |id=Tembakan Benang |it=Millebave |ko=실뿜기 |pl=Pajęcza Nić Strzał Siecią Wiążący Strzał Lepka Sieć |pt_br=Tiro de Seda (early anime) Estilingada (BW103-present, TCG) Lançador de Teias (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Lança Teia (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Lança-Teias (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Lança-Teia (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Arremesso de Teia (anime) Estilingada (TCG) |ro=Salva de Lovituri |sr=Struna |es_la= Disparo de Seda (EP003, BW018-present) Telaraña (EP144, AG014) Hilo de Seda (EP191) Lanza Hilos (M05) Resortera (AG013) Ataque de Hilo (AG021) Hilo (AG025-AG033) Lanza Hilo (AG058) Tiro de Hielo (AG142, DP071) Tiro de Hilo (AG144-DP020) Lanza Seda (DP153) |es_eu= Demora |sv=Stringskott |vi=Phóng Tơ }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's Speed Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Fadenschuss es:Disparo demora fr:Sécrétion it:Millebave ja:いとをはく zh:吐丝（招式）